The secret life of kagomes father
by Chloe2135
Summary: THE LIMIT IS ONLY 4 CHARACTERS BUT THERE ARE ALOT MORE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In feudal Japan

Inuyasha: miroku use your wind tunnel, Sango use your Hiraikotsu and Shippo STOP SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND GET KAGOME

Miroku: wind tunnel

Sango: Kirara ...Hiraikotsu

Shippo: ahhhhhhhh JEEZE inuyasha u don't have to be so mean

(Shippo runs like a little girl to the well to retrieve and to wait for kagome)

Present Japan

Kagome: Bye mum thanks for the lunch

Grandpa: Be careful there are a lot of dangers that will come towards you

Kagome: Ok grandpa but i think i can handle myself because i have faced a lot of demons before

(kagome runs off to the well)

Grandpa whispers: oh kagome if only you knew


	2. Chapter 2

In feudal Japan

(kagome come out of the well and knocks over shippo)

Kagome: OMG SHIPPO ARE YOU OK

Shippo: I'm fine but stupid Inuyasha is fighting a big ugly demon

Kagome: oh ok

Kagome and shippo rides on the bike to the fight

During the fight

Inuyasha: Wind Scar, damn this demon isn't going down

(Inuyasha gets wounded because the demon scratches him)

Miroku: i will use my wind tunnel, Wind Tunnel

(Wind Tunnel stops and kagome and shippo arrives)

Demon: My father will avenge me

Kagome: Inuyasha! Your wounded

Inuyasha: I'm fine kagome

Sango: Lets go have something to eat now

Kagome: my mum packed us dinner

Inuyasha: kagome give me instant noodles

Kagome: SIT BOY i don't have any instant noodles

Miroku: so what was all that about "my father will avenge me"

Sango:could it be nar...

(Inuyasha slurping kagome's food)

Kagome:SHUT UP INUYASHA WE ARE TRYING TO TALK ABOUT A SERIOUSE TOPIC

Inuyasha: who cares what he thinks his father will do for him

Sango: inuyasha what happened to your father

Inuyasha says in a low voice: my father came back from a battle with Ryukotsai to see that i was just born then there was this human that was in love with my mum, after my father found someone attempting to burn down our house my father gave my mother and i the robe of the fire rat and we escaped leaving my father to battle the murderer but he lost because he was wounded from battling Ryukorsai and he died, so that's how he died

Inuyasha: So what happened to your father kagome?

Kagome: I don't know

Inuyasha: well thats stupid not knowing how your father died

Kagome: SIT BOY

(Kagome walks off into the forest)

(A mysterious shadow appears)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meet Your Father Kagome

Suddenly Kagome finds herself being pushed against a tree with razor sharp knives

Kagome: Who are you?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

With tears in her eyes

(Kagome starts to bleed rapidly on her arm)

Back at the campsite

Inuyasha: I smell Kagomes blood

Inuyasha and the gang seek to find Kagome with Inuyasha leading the way

Back to Kagome

Kagomes thoughts: Who is this?

Kagome felt a sharp pain through her heart

When Inuyasha and the rest arrived Kagomes heart stopped beating and the murderer fled...

thxs kedakumi for the awesome idea and PLZ review thxs


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With us or Not

Sango: Inuyasha says sango in a deep voice

Inuyasha: kagome no you can't leave me KAGOME!

Trunks: goten did you find anything

Goten: no not yet

Trunks: where is the 4 star dragonball

Goten: maybe it isn't here

Suddenly they heard a tree fall with a loud thud

Miroku: inuyasha settle down

Inuyasha: don't you care monk kagome is dead and its all my fault for letting her go off and me not being there to protect her

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bush

Inuyasha got his tessaiga ready

And then two boys jumped out and shippo screamed

Goten: hi my name is goten what is your you have funny looking ears what are you

Trunks: sorry but we are here looking for something and we think you have it

Goten: there it is trunks that girl over there has it

Trunks: can we have that

Inuyasha: why

Goten: we need it because we have six already and we need seven and they can grant you any wish

And as goten went on talking and explaining about the dragonballs

Inuyasha: well they can really do that. You see my friend her just died and if it can relly bring her back to life i will give it to you to use so you can bring her back then i might spare your life got it

Trunks: goten you idiot why did you tell him all that now he wants them and we won't get the dragonball

Inuyasha: well are you with us or not?

Trunks: fine but you have to introduce us to that girl after got it

Inuyasha: fine whatever but just bring her back to me

Truks: shenron i call upon you

Shenron: what is your wish since you have found all 7 dragonballs and have woke me

Trunks: i wish that that girl over there will be alive again

Shenron: that wish can be done now your wish is granted

Then there was a huge light and the dragonballs separated in different directions

Kagome: guys

Shippo: KAGOME!

Kagome: yes shippo

Inuyasha kagome yelled as she ran toward inuyashsa to hug him

Trunks: we have done our part now it is your turn

Inuyasha: yeah whatever kagome meet trunks and goten trunks and goten meet kagome. Done happy

Very happy trunks and goten said at the same time

Trunks: hey can we travel with you guys because we are away from home and we need support

So now kagome and the others are travelling with goten and trunks


End file.
